


豹与少女

by liner_kiki



Category: all也 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liner_kiki/pseuds/liner_kiki
Summary: 看非洲豹野蛮爆炒少女雅雅，小黄组请坐稳，要发车了
Kudos: 6





	豹与少女

皓月当空，或繁星流转，在这片神奇的土地上，此番澄澈而纯净的星夜，一年里会出现二百多天。她自诩一声不响地来到这片草原，是她这辈子第一次做疯狂的事。但当然不是最疯狂的事，因为她在到来之前不会想到，自己可以倚在这样一个大型毛绒猫咪的怀抱里看星空。

“太阳，你别总捅咕我了行不，坏蛋”柳曳作势用手拍了一把身后毛绒大猫靠垫的头，换来一声闷吼，她的大猫委屈了。要是草原上的其他义工在，一定会被这个情景吓坏的，因为少女的靠垫，是一只货真价实的非洲豹。

“别走嘛，太阳，姐姐错了好不好”顺势揉了揉这个大家伙的头，抱住它的脖子把头埋在它细密的绒毛里，还不时摆动自己的长发蹭一蹭，直到它发出满意的呼噜声。

“你就是个死傲娇”，柳曳知道它是在用尾巴帮自己驱赶蚊虫，但是这尾巴时不时就往自己的腿上又蹭又缠可真不是什么好习惯，但好像也不能拿它怎么办的样子。

“太阳，看镜头”把手机从短裤兜里摸出了，转到了前置摄像头，可是豹子先生貌似不太愿意配合，还是撇着头趴着。“快转过来啦！”她也确是有蛮力的少女，看着白嫩的小手一把掐住豹子的下颌，不由分说的往过拧。

快门落下的一瞬间，记录下草原，星空，少女，和豹子先生的第一个吻，即使只是轻吻它的鼻尖。

是什么时候遇到她的豹子先生的呢，好像要从到达这里的第一个雨季说起开始。

第一次经历雨季的柳曳在保护区的屋子里住的快发霉了，雨季过去的第一天，她就兴高采烈地去当地的一个集市逛悠，但她却看到什么不太一样的东西，一个不大的铁笼子里关着一只小非洲豹，她听保护区的负责人说过，现在黑集有小豹孤儿被出售，因为他们的双亲可能被偷猎者剥去靓丽的皮毛或折断锋利的豹牙去售卖。

这些没有自立能力的豹孤儿，如果能被保护区人员收养是最好的结局，其他的被作为身份象征售卖，等到一定年龄再次被扒皮断牙。想到这里，柳曳觉得自己的心脏被捏得生疼，她是个小时候在街上遇到流浪猫咪都要花光自己零用钱给它们买食物的柔软少女，于是不由分说用自己来这里赚的几乎所有钱，买下了这只小豹子。

在雨季结束的第一天来到自己身边，柳曳叫它太阳，因为它像是出现在柳曳身边的小太阳一样。小的时候会被裹上毛巾被睡在柳曳身边，再大一点就睡在小屋地毯上。从开始每天被抱着瓶子喂奶，到两年半后长成一只威风凛凛的成年豹，可以不再被圈养在一方小天地里，她的豹子终于要自由地在草原上奔跑了，但柳曳好像开心不起来，这意味着它要离开自己了。

可偏偏离开的那天，这个巨大的高傲猫科动物头都没回，柳曳深知它傲娇的个性，每次有其他志愿者想牵着它遛一遛，它就左顾右盼地不正眼看人家，有力的爪一下一下踏着地面，拽着人家连连往前走，摸它的头和背也不会被搭理，或许在高傲强大的猎食者面前，除柳曳外的人类还不值得它的一个眼神。

太阳离开的前几天，柳曳不适应得要命，去做野地调查时不专心，打扫笼舍时也走神，直到她某天在小屋洗澡时，听到陌生人靠近的脚步声正要飞速穿衣，却听到豹子的一声低吼和来者飞奔而去的声音时，她才知道，这个死傲娇就没有走。

晚上柳曳悄悄把小屋的门开了一条缝，就看到长着绮丽花纹的她的豹子老老实实地趴在树上，听觉灵敏的它睁开眼睛，但撇了一眼柳曳又继续闭上眼睡了，柳曳在心里想“好好好，知道你就是找个地方睡觉，不是回来看我的，我也是一点都不想你呢，坏蛋”并在心里戳死傲娇的毛绒玩偶一万遍。

那天，柳曳突发奇想要去草原上看星星，等天黑下来果然臭豹子又准时趴在门口的树上。

“太阳，去不去看星星”柳曳冲着树上大声喊。太阳猛地从树上窜下来，用头拱了拱柳曳的腰示意她往前走，一人一豹在草原辽远宁静的夜色里漫步，找了片干净又视野好的草地，确认不在追踪监控的范围里，太阳缓缓趴下，让柳曳舒舒服服的枕在它身上，但它的贼心思，柳曳现在还不晓得。

灵活的尾巴一下一下扫着柳曳裸露在外纤细的小腿，在草原做义工的两年，她的腿受了大大小小的伤，有的只是被树枝刮蹭，但还是在她原本白嫩的腿上留下点点的痕迹，被太阳的尾巴扫着，有一种轻微的电流从小腿上升的异样感觉。

一番打闹后，得到少女第一个吻的豹子明显傻了眼，它利用身形的优势将少女钳在身下，在黑夜里会发光的眼眸直勾勾地盯着它的猎物，它最美味的猎物终于成熟，成熟了，只属于它的世间绝色。

被豹子的舌细细地舔舐下巴和脖颈不是什么轻柔的享受，且不说柳曳的脖子本就敏感，平时轻轻扬起头，颈部的青筋就悄悄凸显，被一寸一寸润湿，就像是在入侵她的脉搏一般，即使她的豹子先生乖乖地收起了它的利齿和舌上的倒刺，可是对人来说过分粗糙的舌头就好像突破着她颈上薄嫩的皮肤汲取她的血液一般。

麻痒的触感和晚风凉意带给她的恐惧让柳曳不断扭动着身躯，她紧闭牙关不愿发出一丝奇怪的声音，可是豹子却好像有意捉弄她，慢慢地往下俯身，毛发不断蹭在柳曳极为敏感的腰腹，逼得人眼泪簌得掉了下来。

豹子也不慌，就开始在柳曳的脸上作画，看见她掉一滴眼泪就感觉舔舐干净，低下头把自己毛茸茸的头塞在柳曳的脖子与肩之间，亲昵地蹭着，消磨着柳曳的不情愿、羞涩和最后一丝丝理智。

“太阳……”柳曳不可奈何的从身下抽出自己的一只手臂撸了撸豹子的毛脑袋，“好吧……”

太阳好像真的听懂了她的意思，收起爪子将肉掌盖在柳曳的肚脐处先向上撩拨开她的t恤，又开始往下拽她的短裤，柳曳已经没什么思维想她的大猫要在多大程度上耍流氓，反正她是栽了，没什么需要否认的。 

舌尖倒刺来回拨弄着红缨，舌摩擦着细小的敏感部位，从她平坦的腰腹部刮蹭而过，停在肚脐处不断打转，湿软的气息袭击着柳曳的全身，她只能紧抓着身边的小草，舒服得扭动自己，甚至连脚趾都刺激地蜷缩，大腿细嫩的皮肤在野兽的绒毛上剐蹭解热，但正在的晚宴才刚开始。

豹子将头靠近了倒三角区域，唇舌略过耻毛的快感让柳曳瞬间想夹紧腿，但是在现在的局势下，她拧不过已经饥饿无比的猎食者，她似乎能闻到自己那略带腥甜的味道被席卷而去，而她羞耻的紧绷着身体，等待最后被享用。

兽的性器比人类可观也比人类野蛮，即使它克制自己不让柳曳收到伤害，但是进入的巨大痛感还是让柳曳叫出声来，被几近粗鲁的贯穿着，让她体验着近乎可以称为原始的性爱，她瞪了太阳一眼，但没被理会。

直到喷射的白液洒在半枯黄的草地上，在黑夜里也不那么明显，柳曳才感觉自己快要昏睡，她翻起身趴在豹子先生的背上，她知道它回带她回家。

“好想你变成小男孩哦，绝世大帅哥也好，一辈子陪着姐姐”

她在豹子的背上嘟哝，慢慢失去意识。

第二天早起，拖着疲惫又粘腻的身躯，身边空空荡荡的，柳曳发信息告了假，却收到消息说，今天太阳走出了保护区能监控到的范围，跑出了围场，向真正地大草原“逃”了。

柳曳揉着酸疼的身躯，偷偷掉了滴眼泪，蓄力打了一拳床上的玩偶，怒骂了一句拔屌无情。

在保护区的日子还是要过的，每天依旧观测其他动物，喂食，打扫，记录，汇报。

直到那天洗完澡的柳曳刚裹上了睡衣准备抱着毛绒玩具开始休闲时光时，忽然有人敲门，柳曳以为是说好要来送零食的其他姐妹，顺势下了床开门。

眼前的情景却吓她一跳，一个穿着白T，肌肉健美的男子出现在门口，不由分说的扛起她往床上扔，她吓得想叫，却被一把吻住，被用身躯牢牢固定在床上。

牢牢被束缚在小屋的床头其实并不是最让柳曳恐慌的事情，男子伏在她身上的动作才是。

手在酥胸上揉弄着，将它变成各种从未能想象到的形状，唇在两峰间吮吸，又时不时啃咬柳曳的脖颈。柳曳从不是轻易放弃的人，几次挣扎无果，她极用力地抬腿想要反击，但瞬间，腿却被一条毛绒的尾巴卷住了。

“太阳？是你，你....混蛋！”

“姐姐，不喜欢吗……这不是姐姐的愿望吗”

火热的唇舌裹着已经吸吮的鲜红的乳尖，慢慢的一点一点往下舔吮，湿热的吻落在柳曳雪白的小腹上，印下细碎的痕迹，慢慢的扫过平坦雪白的小腹，她像一条濒死的鱼，失去了反抗的攻势，这让她想起在草原的夜晚，他们做得最疯狂的事。

终于，来到向往已久的嫩穴外，深深的嗅了一下那香味四溢的花穴，太阳满足的叹了一口气。

“真的好想姐姐，好想姐姐的味道”

柳曳的脸刷得红了，白色的少女内裤已经湿透了，薄薄的棉布紧紧的贴着私处，深深的诱惑着它的视线，忍不住伸出舌头，隔着那湿淋淋的布料轻轻品尝了一口。柳曳内心暗笑变成人也还是野兽心性，万物都要先尝以唇舌。

“.....痛......”不知是在惩戒的先前的不顺从还是化成人形后过于心急，三只手指一并进入的一瞬间，柳曳疼得发抖，但还是没大声呼，只是将手臂更牢得贴在男人身上。猛地向内壁扣弄，它掏弄很有技巧，异物侵入带来的不适很快变成了快感，原本就聊胜于无的挣扎更是慢慢消失，已被插入第四根手指都不自知，甚至无师自通地调整了呼吸，配合起它的插弄，小穴股股流下丰沛的花液，长指抽插得愈发顺利，咕叽咕叽的水声糅合着两人的喘息，淫靡得厉害。

“姐姐果然很想念我啊，不管是心还是身体”

柳曳通红着脸想说没有，即使气急，对它不告而别怨恨的不行，偏偏身体本能的反应让她连自己都说服不了，委屈得摇着脑袋，眼泪已经糊了一脸。

即使是半兽，尺寸还是太大，从慢慢深入到疯狂顶撞起那小小的一处来，弄得小洞里花液一泄千里，抽插间带出体外，打湿豹子的大腿，柳曳的身子在豹子先生怀里抖如落叶，拔高了几分的呻吟里又是痛苦，又是欢愉，甜得男人再次胀得发痛。急着发起下一轮攻势。

对于豹子初化人形就无限索取的行为，另一位当事人表示，成年豹也还是小孩子啊，小孩子就是用来宠的。柳曳在心里想。


End file.
